


There Is No Time To Die

by kay_3000_aw



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Happy Ending, He also has issues, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Time To Die (Billie Eilish), Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is a jerk, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_3000_aw/pseuds/kay_3000_aw
Summary: It's Tony's big day. He has everything planned out for a special evening with his boyfriend, Steve. But, life has a way of fucking up everything.Past: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	There Is No Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so excuse the mistakes. I hope you enjoy the emotional rollercoaster and leave comments! Listen to "No Time To Die" by Billie Eilish while reading, if you want :). Now, enjoy.

**“I should’ve known,”**

Tony walks out of his car, happiness overwhelming him. He was making his way to surprise his long term boyfriend, Steve Rogers. The great Captain America, known as the golden retriever of the US. Today, it was their 2nd anniversary. Being together for 2 years wasn’t long term, but it was the first person Tony had ever lasted so long with. Usually, they break it after a year, because they are done with Tony’s bullshit. All of those breakups didn’t matter to Tony anymore, because now he believes that he found the one. The person that would never hurt him. Tony loves him, so much that he would kill for him. He would sacrifice himself for Steve. If Steve remained content, Tony wouldn’t worry about anything else in the world. He would do anything.

**“I’d leave alone,”**

Tony heads to the restaurant, expecting to see his amazing boyfriend. He checked the window, just to see the blond he loved. Yet, when his eyes met the lover, he froze. Eyes glistened in the moonlight as he sees the person he loves with someone else. The person that always shared the importance of having morals, cheating. _Ironic_.

**“Just goes to show that the blood you bleed is just the blood you owe,”**

Tony ran to his car, bloodshot eyes darting down the steering wheel. It didn’t make sense, how did he not get caught. He was a celebrity, a person that couldn’t go without an army of paps following him. Tony should’ve seen this all over the gossip news. _So then, how did they do it?_

He hated himself for believing Steve was someone that was going to stick with him till the end. Steve wouldn’t survive years with Tony. He was stupid for believing it.

**“We were a pair, but I saw you there,”**

The picture of the scene was branded into his brain. It kept whispering and hanging around his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he could picture the thing he saw. It felt fake, it felt unreal. It was replaying on his mind, not missing any details. _A hell loop._ Steve sat there, a hand on the pretty female’s cheek. He looked, in _love_. Something that Tony saw most of the time. Steve leaned in, placing his lips against hers. If Tony arrived a second earlier, he wouldn’t have seen it. But, that also means that he would be living in a fantasy world, starring Steve Rogers as the villain.   
Steve looked so happy, and the woman’s giggle said she was enjoying it too. He slid his hands down her neck, escaping perfect giggles from the girl's lips. Tony scoffed because what he did was the same thing Steve used to do to him. Steve surely forgot about Tony at that moment, he was sure of it. It didn’t run through Steve’s mind that he would be losing everything. Of course not. Tony was so inflicted, feeling all the emotions hit him like a bus. _It didn’t make sense_. It was as if Tony wasn’t alive, not even alive to be sharing their bed every night. 

**“Too much to bear, you were my life but life is far away from fair,”**

Tony’s mind betrayed him, flickering the thousands of memories with the man he loves, or he loved. Where he and Steve shared kisses in the kitchen. Or when Tony would be sick and Steve would help him feel better. Tony believed there was nothing more rewarding than seeing Captain America in the crowd after winning an award. He knew this, there was nothing better than waking up next to him. The sun would shine brightly, and Steve would be there, staring at Tony with love in his glare. It affected Tony, that was something it couldn’t be hidden. He’s going to miss the fights. Because, when they would finish arguing, it ended in a passionate make out. Every slight bicker ended with cuddling. Every laugh ended with a small kiss.  
He won’t be feeling that love anymore. Steve wouldn’t be waking up with him or sharing breakfast. He wouldn’t be able to make the others disgusted or jealous. Tony wouldn’t be able to share loving moments with Steve and his baby boy Peter. Because he had integrity. He wasn’t going to stay with the man who cheated on him, because that was stupid. Steve forgot about him, meaning he doesn’t love Tony the way he used to. He wasn’t going to be that type of person that comes after the side person. Even if she is an attention-seeking bitch, Tony wasn’t going to ruin her life. Tony understood the love that Steve could give, and that could make anyone blind.

**“Was I stupid to love you? Was I reckless to help? Was it obvious to everyone else?”**

_Was it stupid to love Steve?_ Tony didn’t think so, even after everything he saw. He was an addictive drug. A teddy bear that would never leave your side. It was made for you to love him and get high with indescribable love. 

Tony drove off but his mind was muffled with thoughts.

He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t an idiot for falling in love that has a reputation to respect others. Everyone seemed so happy for them, but did they believe it would last? Tony would always be drunk out of his mind, locked down in his lab. Steve would be too stubborn to make peace with Tony, so he wouldn’t return home. He would blame Tony for ruining missions, being too egoistic, being too sarcastic, and not listening to the directions. He would blame Tony for everything, yet Tony never noticed. It was at the point where people began to believe that they broke up, even the press began to spread those rumors. There were times that he needed Steve’s best friend, Bucky Barnes, to save him from an anxiety attack. He knew how to calm him thankfully, but that wasn’t the point. It should’ve been Steve, yet he wasn’t there. That was the first time he felt so worthless, all because of Steve. Of course, it wasn’t the end. 

Tony sniffled as he drove down the road.

**“That I’d fallen for a lie,”**

The question stuck on him as he arrived at the compound, walking straight into the shared bedroom. It was a tidy space, and Steve kept it that way. That was one of the things they argued about the most. Tony liked to keep his place unorganized, which helped him keep track of everything. But, he tried to keep peace with Steve and kept it tidy for his enjoyment.

Tony headed to the closet, grabbing all of Steve’s belongings and dropping them into the suitcase. He ripped the clothing from the clothing hangers, tearing holes and ruining the clothes. He shattered every picture sitting on the nightstand. He ruined everything that he found that was Steve’s because he was done. He was done with everything, everything that reminded him of Steve.  
  


**“You were never on my side. Fool me once, fool me twice. Are you death or paradise?”**

Tony finally had time to process everything, leaving him with so much darkness in his heart, he decided to let it out. He cried, breaking and undoing the tidy bedroom. He sobbed loudly without a sign of stopping. But then, he noticed something, something that changed the outcome of everything. Everything. 

  
  


**“Now you’ll never see me cry. There’s just no time to die,”**

James ran inside the room, a concerned expression painted on his face. He’s seen the smaller male barge in here, with a face so full of emotion, he thought Tony was going to burst. He looked around the room where he’s never been. It was messy, filled with broken glass and clothes on the floor. He looked into the closet, seeing the mess become bigger and more ferocious. He figured Tony was having another attack, so he slowly crept into the closet. _Steve’s going to flip out when he sees the mess._

There he was, Tony. He was sitting in the middle of the closet, blood all over his hands and expensive shirt. Tony looked over at James, showing his bloodshot eyes. He straightened up and tried to clean his tears from his face. He was unsuccessful and instead he plastered the blood that was on his hands to his face. 

“What happened, Tony,” James asked as he wiped the tears and the dirty blood off Tony’s face. Yes, it should be disgusting, but James did worse while being The Winter Soldier. 

“I… He…”

“Okay Tony, I need ya’ to stop and breathe, okay. Could ya’ do that for me?”

Tony paused, taking a deep breath, “He’s cheating on me.”

James looked shocked as he tried to pull Tony into another hug. He never feels afraid when James is close to him. It was something James loved about Tony. He never tried to hide. If he felt uncomfortable, he would say it. Tony would say everything on his mind, and he loved that. He loved… _everything_. 

But when James reached for the hug, Tony declined. He didn’t say anything, but he flinched. It pained James. _Why did he flinch? Did I hurt him?_ Questions overwhelmed him, but he didn’t dare to ask any of them. James scooted away from him quickly, getting ready to leave. He was going through something more than what James could comprehend. He wasn’t going to hurt Tony, that was certain. But, he wanted to be there for them. Yet, he was still preparing to leave. He wasn’t going to push. 

“Did you know?” Tony whispered. If James didn’t have super hearing, he wouldn’t have heard that. 

“Of fuckin’ course not, Tony. I would’ve told you in an instant.”

“You probably knew, James. Stop lying.”

“I’m telling you. I didn’t know.”

Tony only sat there, not making a comeback to his response. James sat back down, a safe distance away from Tony. He continued, “He never told me about it. If he had, I know I wouldn’t fuckin’ be hidin’ it from you. He would be making a big ass mistake leavin’ you for another. He’s losin’ someone great. And besides, my Ma’ taught me better than lying to someone’s face like that.” James places his hand on Tony’s cheek as he searches for Tony’s eyes.

Tony looked up, “I… I don’t believe you. You… You are one of his best friends! You are the person that he would sacrifice the world for. I know, I’ve seen it. Why wouldn’t he tell you? You know what, you probably were in this plan together. Ha, you probably told Steve about this. You guys planned to take my money and run away with each other, leaving me worthless and alone. Did I… Did I solve it? Did I unfold your evil plan?” 

“Not quite. The plan you are talking about is, well, completely wrong. First off, why would I do that? You’ve done so much for me, even after everything that happened with the Accords. You allowed me to take care of Peter, even if everyone said it was a bad idea. You always try to bring out a smile with your sarcastic jokes, even if I fell in the dumps. Even if Steve refused, you took me to therapy. You sent me to the job I love. You saved me from me and wasn’t afraid about the Winter Soldier coming back. Heck, you made Winter your best friend. And if that wasn’t enough, you made me want to be someone better. Secondly, why would I throw away the happiness you made me feel after 70 years? For a person that lives in a bubble and feels untouchable? The person that doesn’t consider the fact that I am not the same person he met in the 40s, would I throw it away for him?” James saw Tony hesitate to answer, but he didn’t let Tony answer it. “The answers no, Tony. I wouldn’t make a plan to steal anything, knowing I’ll be losing you. Doll, you’ve been beyond selfless with me, and I wouldn’t ruin it.”

James’ eyes widen at the nickname slip his lips. _Shit! Did he notice?_ James thought he ruined it but saw as Tony’s eyes became watery again. Tony leaned into him, crying softly, letting James comfort him. He wasn’t going to let go, that was until Tony said so. But, he kept playing with Tony’s hair, hoping it comforts him. He wasn’t going to leave him. _Never_. 

**“I let it burn. You are no longer my concern,”**

Tony kicked out Steve soon after, leaving Steve confused. He questioned James, asking himself why Bucky was mad at him as well. 

Tony felt as if he lifted a burden off his shoulders. Yet, something was bothering him. Tony still couldn’t get his mind wrapped around the fact that Steve didn’t get caught by the paparazzi. Their whole relationship was being monitored by them. Still, there was nobody. _Did he pay them off? Was it all a trick? Did he want to get caught?_ Nothing made sense anymore.

Something else about not making sense. Tony was confused. After the talk with James, he felt such peace with him. Not that he never felt peace with him before, but there was something there that was different. _A different vibe?_ Tony couldn’t lay a finger on it. After staying there with James, he felt more comfortable than ever before. His smile, laugh, small gestures, made the blood and darkness in his mind slowly ease out. He didn’t want the feeling, because he knew he was going to get attached. He didn’t want to be attached, but he couldn’t help it. There was something there, he knew it.

**“Faces from my past return, Another lesson is yet to learn,”**

Steve looked at his hands. The hands were filled with plaster and blood after punching the wall. Seeing the photos of Tony and Bucky helping each other during the mission became sickening. They were so happy together after the battle as if nothing ever happened. _Did Tony forget? Did he forget about us?_ The questions swam in his brain, suffocating him. He hated this feeling. Those photos… They were disgusting. They look like couples, hugging after doing a simple task. There was no way Tony forgot him this soon. 

In reality, everything hurt. He never would’ve thought that it would hurt so much. But it did, he lost Tony to his best friend. Bucky snatched him like a bastard. With his toothy smile and compassion. Steve thought Bucky would be on his side, till’ the end of the line. But yet, it didn’t happen. Tony and Bucky became closer and Steve didn’t understand why. _Why_ ?  
  


**“That I’d fallen for a lie, You were never on my side,”**

James signaled him forward, smiling as the helmet went up. “I thought I lost you.”

“Idiot, I was in space for a minute. I did a great job, didn’t I?”

“Of course you did, doll. You did amazing up there.”

Tony was going to say something back, but he quickly hesitated. He saw something… or someone. James looked to the back, seeing exactly who Tony was looking at.

There he was, Steve Rogers. Standing there, all big and tough looking.

“Hey, baby, head back to the Quin-jet please. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Tony nodded his head frantically. James calmly placed a kiss on his forehead, calming Tony to oblivion. He knew that Tony loved it when he received forehead kisses or any kisses at all. He loves that he had the power to calm him down and return to himself again. He usually took his tactics when Tony had board meetings and became too stressed out. A simple kiss and Tony was touching the clouds. 

James let go of Tony and headed to the super-soldier. He hoped Steve would fight because his fists itched for Steve’s face. 

Steve coming to this mission made all of his months of work shatter. He spent months with Tony, fighting and trying to erase the hurt in Tony’s expression. He persuades Tony to kick himself out of the Avengers because if he didn’t, he would never move on. But instead, Nick Fury picked Tony over Steve. Fury kicked out Steve from the Avengers and instead put him into solo missions. 

“So, Bucky. You… and him?”

“What the fuck are you doing here? You dumb ass, what are you doing here?” James argued, pushing Steve back so that he fell.

“Why are you doing this, Bucky? We were supposed to be…”

“Don’t fucking say it, you cheating rag! What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I want to go back, James. I need him!”

“You fuck! You are going nowhere near Tony. Stop using him like a fucking doll. He has feelings too, asshole! Do you know how long it took me till he stopped crying over you! Do you know how many talks I had with Peter, the person that most adored you? Thank god he was understanding. You left your family, all because you wanted to go with a selfish bitch! Now you want to come back? For what? So that you ruin my progress?” 

“You drove my family away, bastard!” Steve shouted, shoving James back. “You pulled them away. You took Peter, Tony, Sam, every fucking one I loved!”

“It was your fault, not _mine_.” He said the word mine with so much disgust it made Steve’s face shatter.

“I want Tony back. I want Peter back.”

“He’s not yours! He’s Tony’s son. You need to stop acting like they are fucking objects! He’s human and you hurt him. You hurt them!” Steve was about to say something but he stopped Steve knowing he was going to say some shit. “I’m leaving. You go near Tony or Peter, I won’t hesitate and I’ll tear your tongue out of your mouth. I won’t hesitate to let Winter end you, Steve. Nothing, I want nothing hurting Tony. And I’m fucking completing my mission, Rogers.” 

Steve looked sick, but at least Steve noticed that he would stop at nothing. “You allow Winter near Tony?” He said in a whisper.

“He even sleeps with Winter, Steve. And you know, Winter will do anything for his mission.”

“What if he hurts him? He’s not stable! He will hurt Pete!”

“Did you forget that Winter isn’t only a fucking machine? I’m allowed to talk to him and guide him. He loves Tony and Peter. Those are the only people that ever cared for him. He took so much pain away from me, Rogers. The only reason he’s known as an assassin is that he took that pain and saved me from it. He deserves Tony and Peter as well.”

“He… They….”

“I’m leaving. Don’t fucking follow me.”

James starts to walk away, but Steve holds him off.

“Why Buck…” 

“M’name’s not Buck or Bucky. It’s James. You don’t deserve to call me Bucky. Sarah and Peggy would be disappointed.” James broke off from Steve's grasp and walked towards Quin-jet. 

**“Fool me once, fool me twice. Are you death or paradise? Now you’ll never see me cry. There’s just no time to die,”**

James laughed as he carried Peter to bed. “Ought’ I told you. You’re tired.”

“No! I promise I’m not! Could I stay with you and dada? Please!” Peter begged. Considering Peter was only three years old, it was remarkable how Peter could pronounce words. At that age, James couldn’t pronounce T.V. correctly. It always shocked him.

“No, I think you need to go to sleep. I promise tomorrow we’ll do something fun. Winter might play with you tomorrow as well. He’s been bothering me a lot lately because he wants to play with this cutie-pie,” James tickled Peter a bit, enough to make Peter chuckle, “But today, you need rest! You spent the day playing and pranking Clint, you need rest. Okay? But tomorrow, I promise we’ll do so many fun things.”

“Papa?” Peter asked hesitantly. Peter smiled widely when he noticed James’ smile. Peter might’ve been scared that James would react wrong about the name. But, the smile reassured Peter that his nickname was the best thing he heard. “Will you ever marry dada?”

James smiled at the picture he had in mind. It’s been a year since all the shit happened and he’s fallen in love with Tony every single day. Bit by bit he’s falling into a dark hole, but the dark hole gave him a warm embrace each time he felt deeper. Being with Tony has been amazing. He does think it’s too early for that type of commitment, but he sure loves the idea. “I hope so. I would love to, but that’s a secret between you and me, buddy. No point in ruining the surprise. Maybe later, when you’re five. Your father needs things to… slow down. But, I’ll love to marry him.” 

James kissed Peter’s forehead and turned off the light. He turned on Peter’s nightlight, “Now good night. Love you, Pete.”

“Love you too papa,” Peter exclaimed sleepily, getting comfortable in his bed when Peter notices him heading towards the door.

“Good night.”

James closed the door, sighing softly at the interaction. He counted the seconds, one, two, three. James ran faster than Pietro, heading to Tony’s room. Tony jumps when he notices him, “Jesus, James! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“HE CALLED ME PAPA! Peter… he called me Papa! Like, dad… but….” Tears fell down his face, happily sobbing to his boyfriend. It was falling faster than Niagara Falls, a never-ending waterfall. 

Tony teared up as well, “I’m happy for you. You know Pete loves you a lot. You deserve it.”

“I won’t ruin it, Tony. I won’t…” 

“I know you won’t, James. But, don’t tell Winter he told you that. He’ll be pissed off tomorrow.”

“I don’t care! I’ll boast and get him angry! It’s always my pleasure.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head and kissing him on the lips, “You know… there is also something I want to do today. One last thing to end the night.”

“Oh…I like the way you think.”

**“No time to die. No time to die,”**

“Captain America! Captain America!” The reporters shouted. They made Steve’s mind turn heavy, his mind becoming very tired. Reporters jumped at the chance to speak with him, resulting in a jumble of voices in his head. All it created was headaches.

Steve didn’t pay attention, keeping his glance at his car. 

“How do you feel about the wedding?” The woman stood in front of Steve, shoving the microphone into his personal space. But, when Steve got a good look at her face, he froze. 

Son of a bitch. “I have somewhere to be, young lady. I have no desire to answer that question.”

The woman smirked, “Why not? I’m sure you have something to say about your ex marrying your best friend. It was never exposed to the public the reason you and Tony Stark broke up, do you have anything to say about that?”

“There has been talk that you, Mr. Rogers, cheated on Tony Stark with a mystery woman. Would you happen to shut down those rumors?” Another reporter asked, making the crowds of reporters roar with questions.

Steve returned his glance towards the woman, eying her with disgust. “Excuse me, but I’m leaving.”

Steve pushed through the growing crowd and got into his car. 

“Fuck!” He shouts as he drives away, slamming the steering wheel with force. He didn’t even know about the wedding. There were no invites in his mailbox, no emails inviting him, there wasn’t even a text from Natasha telling him about the wedding. He found out today that the best man for Bucky would be Sam. Sam is now his best friend, leaving Steve with nothing. No boyfriend, no best friend. He lost everyone, the group trusts, and his son. 

He lost everything because of one mistake. One. 

_Would it be fine? Would Tony find out? This is not okay, I have a family._ These responses didn’t go through his mind while he was doing it, but now he wished they did. That reporter ruined his life. The reporter showed her persuasion skills and got Steve hooked. But he fucked up and now he’s getting no reward. 

**“Fool me once, fool me twice. Are you death or paradise? Now you’ll never see me cry.”**

“I’m so happy,” Tony sighed as he lay next to his husband. _Husband, Husband, Husband_. Tony repeated those words, feeling as if it was a fever dream.

“Yeah?” James asked, a bright smile on his face. He loves this, laying down with his husband, _his_ . James never had something that was his, always something that belongs to someone else. This was the best day ever for James because it finally moves on from the hate and the appalling background and starts something new. The _animal_ inside him found peace. That _animal_ is now able to take care of a kid and share the beautiful emotion called love. That _animal_ that James needed to keep away from the team could sit down and watch a movie with the team. Everything was changing, all because of Tony. 

“Hm. I love you. So much, I never thought I could be so happy.”

“I promise I’ll make you feel like this forever, Tony.”

Tony smiled, hugging James tightly, “I’ll always be happy by your side, idiot. The only thing you need to give back is amazing sex.”

“That’s not a problem, is it, darling.”

Tony blushed slightly while James laughed, “But I’m serious, Tony. I’ll always try my best to make you and Pete happy.” James’ words got drowned out by the door.

“Dada!” Peter cried out.

“Speaking of,” James walked towards the door while Tony giggled.

“Pete!” James picked up the young boy. “You are lucky I’m stronger than the average human. You’re getting heavy!” James tickled the brunette.

Peter’s laugh-filled up the room. “Stop! Stop!” Peter shouted as he laughed. James stopped as instructed, laughing at Peter. They all joined Tony on the bed and snuggled tight, enjoying this amazing day. After all, there is no time to die.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
